Grounding the toggle lever of a switch to prevent EMI has been known heretofore. For example, H. W. Hults U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,617, dated May 25, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses use of a conductive lubricant between the toggle lever and its pivot pin to insure an electrical connection through such pin, the metal switch frame and mounting panel to ground. H. W. Hults application Ser. No. 664,309, filed Mar. 5, 1976, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 541,095, filed Jan. 15, 1975, now abandoned, discloses use of an electrically conductive elastomer seal between the toggle lever and the bushing and pivot pin to ground the lever and thus prevent electromagnetic radiation. W. B. Halbeck application Ser. No. 736,391, filed Oct. 28, 1976, discloses the use of an electrically conductive elastomeric coating on a toggle lever seal that provides the grounding connection without excessively impeding toggle lever movement. The aforementioned applications are assigned to the assignee of this invention. It has also been known to rivet a metal plate to the internal surface of the frame of a toggle switch, such plate having a central hole providing clearance for toggle lever movement and a pair of tabs bent up from opposite edges of such hole, that is, from the inner edges of the plate, to contact the toggle lever. Because these tabs have limited length, it is necessary to place a bushing on the toggle lever to enlarge its diameter so that the tabs will reach it for sliding engagement. However, because these tabs are limited to a very short length by the material available at the center of the plate, their resiliency is also severely limited which makes it difficult to insure a reliable electrical connection.
While these prior devices have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.